Raising a Redhead
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: Mello and Matsuda's story on being a couple and new parents. Very AU and fluffy :3


Raising a Red Head

A MelloxMatsuda AU One-Shot Fiction

Mello was more than happy to call Matsuda his wife of almost 14 years his pride and joy. They'd met under unusual circumstances, Mello was still a rookie in the police force and Matsuda had only just graduated into the rookies. One could not say it was love at first sight, but they were acquaintances that quickly became good friends. Time had passed when it was Matsuda who made the first move and confessed his secret crush on the blonde. Mello was at first shocked that his friend, a young Japanese American had actually fallen for him. Mello let the thought dwell and he did realize that he was rather attractive, his short, yet slim form was also powerful and he was a dangerous catch. Matsuda was no different, the equally small male was also rather slim and though his hair was not 'cool' in any way, Mello did see that his friend was equally attractive , but he was also rather impulsive and maybe even naïve.

It was about 3 years later after dating on and off that Mello decided that he wanted to keep Matsuda and had saved up for an engagement ring. The proposal took place at one of their favorite hangouts, on the patio of a favorite restaurant. It was a happy occasion for both and less than 2 years later, they were in wedded bliss.

About a year after that, they had decided that perhaps another addition to their family was needed and then sought out different adoption agencies or places they could get a surrogate mother to carry to term for them. It took almost another year before they were approved for a surrogacy. In that time, they had weighed out both the pro's and cons and settling on the confidence that they could raise a child together. 9 months later and their newborn son, Mail Matthew Keehl was born.

It was most certainly a joyous time in the young couples life, raising the small infant and reveling in each and every little milestone that was lovingly captured on film. As their little infant grew into toddler hood, the frequent night time feedings stopped, only to be replaced with a hyperactive and exploratory youth that cried when he wanted something or when he became lost and scared. The transition from toddler hood to childhood was no better, they soon discovered that Mail's adventurous attitude had gotten him into more than one bit of trouble at home and at school. It was not uncommon for their son to go home with a scrape or two from his misadventures.

Present Day

"Mail, how many times have I told you to clean your bedroom?" Mello was getting frustrated at this point, none of the chocolate bars he'd stashed away would take away the headache he was currently having; not that this flu he had was making things any better.

"Not enough times dad, keep on trying!" This was followed by some loud, but muffled stomping.

"Don't make me come up there and send you into the punishment area."

"I dare you dad! In fact, I double dog dare you!" Mello moved a weary hand to pinch his temple, willing the headache to go away. If only his wife would come back home soon, it would allow him to rest and take his mind off the normal stubborn phase his son was currently living out.

With a heavy sigh, he gets up, the chair making a small squeak of protest. He strolled over to their son's bedroom and knocked loudly.

"Mail, are you cleaning in there?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm cleaning already…" was the almost muttered reply. Not convinced of his son's actions, Mello opened the door and peered inside. His son was currently putting away some game cartridges that had accumulated throughout the bedroom. Mail had reddish brown hair and had vibrant green eyes, and wore jeans and anything striped. Not atop his head, but perched on his bedside table was a pair of goggles that Matsuda's parents had given him for his past birthday. Seeing him without them on was a rarity that Mello had not been granted until recently. Only Matsuda had seen him goggle-less more times, mostly because he was the bather of their son for the most part; only recently though did Mail start wanting to take his baths solo.

"Good to see that you are keeping you word," said Mello, a small grin of pride showed on his tired features.

"I always keep my word dad, you know me," was the chuckled reply. Mello could not stay mad at their son, no matter how out of sorts he's been with his hormones starting to effect his attitude.

"Your mom will be home shortly, so your room better be cleaner by the time he returns, got it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good." Mello left and closed the door behind him with a frown, he knew that it would look no different than he'd seen it, their son was so easily distracted by those video games that it was becoming a problem. Perhaps he could discuss it with Matsuda when he got back.

As if on cue, the door was heard unlocking and the weary wife walked in, some minor groceries and a clothing bag in tow.

"Welcome back honey. You're home a little earlier than usual. Let me take those." Mello walks to Matsuda and relieves him of the small grocery bags and leans in to steal a kiss, but stopping himself, forgetting about his illness.

"You almost got me love. Well the reason I'm back so soon is because the sewage backed up at work and had affected the wiring. I took the opportunity to pick up a few extra things before coming straight home. How is our boy?"

"Being a brat as usual," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well he's fortunate you know? My family has been extremely generous with helping to raise him and teaching us the skills we have now. If only your parents were as open or welcoming."

Mello nodded solemnly, his family had never really approved of him being gay, or getting married to another man and raising a child with said man, so it was fortunate that they were loving parents and that Mail was theirs.

"You know, I think we need to really start restricting his games from him. He used to be such an outgoing kid, and now look at him. His room is a mess and he hardly goes outside anymore. We don't want a hermit for a son after all." He was met with a small frown from Matsuda and noticed a small tear free itself from his eye.

"Hey, now…I didn't mean it like that honey. I know we are raising him to the best of our abilities, I just think we should start putting boundaries for him, get him to socialize again." He had pulled Matsuda close and was cradling his shoulder and head to his chest.

"I know, Mello…but are we really capable of being the best parents at all?"

"Who said that every new family had to be perfect? He's almost 11 now and in that time, not once did we give up on being loving parents. Not once. Don't let doubt get in your way, ok honey?" Mello placed a chaste kiss on the top of Matsuda's head before letting him go and tilting the other's chin so that their gazes can lock onto the other. Matsuda's eyes were a little red and wet, but there was a smile on his face.

"Come now, we have a stubborn boy who need to get his room cleaned and I have a headache I need to get rid of."

As Mail grew up and became more aware of himself, the couple knew that he would figure out sooner or later that his unique parentage and his appearance were not the same as the other kids he interacted with. When they were sure that he'd be able to understand and comprehend everything, they confronted him with the truth. They were prepared for whatever reaction they might receive from their son, good or bad. They were met with calm indifference at first, then happiness. It was a great relief to the couple that their son loved them regardless and would continue to love them for as long as necessary. They raised him after all and were the only parents their son knew. They would not have it any other way.

A/N: Yes, I've done it again! This one is waay longer than my first MelloxMatsuda fic and more serious and fluffy at the same time. Matt is their son in this fiction, and I think he makes a cute son :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
